


Curiosity

by enigmaticblue



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jo needed was to be laid up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 8 of the eureka_tag community, for 4.08 "The Ex Files"

Jo took the corner at a dead run, and her dress shoes slid on the tile. She knew it was going to be bad before she took the fall, one leg twisting under her. Jo could _feel_ her right ankle turn, and she went down hard, rolling on her left shoulder to avoid doing any more damage.

 

Jack pulled up to a stop next to her. “Jo—”

 

“Go!” Jo shouted, knowing that they didn’t have the time. “Get to Parrish’s lab before he kills Fargo.”

 

Jack grimaced but started running again, leaving Jo to slowly climb to her feet, one hand on the wall for balance. Her ankle hurt like a mother, and she suspected that there was a trip to the infirmary in her future.

 

“Here.” A strong arm snaked around her waist, and Jo glanced over to see Zane determinedly _not_ looking at her. “Let’s get you to the infirmary.”

 

Jo shook her head. “No. I need to get to Parrish’s lab. We got a call that he was about ready to kill Fargo. Something about moving up a deadline.”

 

“You need to get to the infirmary,” Zane replied. “I just saw the sheriff. He can handle it.”

 

Jo tried to shrug him off. “Zane—”

 

“The sheriff is surprisingly capable,” Zane insisted. “Let him do his job.”

 

Jo’s ankle hurt badly enough that she sighed and allowed Zane to steer her toward the infirmary. She limped along with Zane’s support, her teeth gritted against the pain.

 

“I’d been wanting to talk to you.” Zane still wasn’t looking at her. “You had my grandmother’s ring.”

 

“Zane—”

 

“The funny thing is that my grandmother’s ring is still in my safety deposit box,” Zane continued conversationally. “And when I compared the two, they were exactly the same, right down to the wear and tear on the metal. Given what I found out about Dr. Grant, I’ve been asking myself what would make someone set up a fake identity for someone—one that _you_ obviously knew about—and would also allow for you having a family heirloom of mine.”

 

Jo held her tongue, not knowing how to respond.

 

“I’ve been poking around,” Zane said, his voice low. “There have been some funny things going on in Eureka lately, even funnier than usual, and you seem to be right in the middle of it. You want to ‘fess up before I figure it out on my own?”

 

She wanted to tell him; Jo wanted to tell Zane what had happened _so badly_, but she knew the rules. “I can’t tell you.”

 

“You mean you won’t tell me,” Zane replied bitterly as they approached the infirmary.

 

Jo took a deep breath. “No, I mean I _can’t_ tell you, Zane. I wish I could, but I can’t.”

 

Some of her distress must have bled through in her voice, because Zane shot a look at her and nodded slowly. “And if I find out on my own?”

 

“Just—be careful.” Warning Zane off hadn’t done much good; she knew what he was like with a puzzle. He couldn’t let it rest. “And keep it quiet. There are a lot of people’s lives riding on it.”

 

Zane paused just inside the infirmary doors. “No one will know I’m even looking,” Zane promised. “Any chance you could tell me if I’m hot or cold?”

 

“I think I could do that much,” Jo agreed.

 

Zane raised his eyebrows. “Over dinner?”

 

Jo tried to ignore her heart, which was beating at double-time in her chest. “I thought you were dating Zoe.”

 

“We broke up,” Zane replied. “And you had my grandmother’s ring.” He helped her up onto an infirmary bed and pressed something into her palm. “I’ll talk to you soon, Jo.”

 

She watched as he left and looked down at the ring on its chain in her hand. For the first time in weeks, Jo felt hope burning brightly.


End file.
